Schreiben
by calsicle
Summary: A story where a homeless boy and a sick Princess connect with each other through letters.


**November 28th, 2014**

Dear Slaine Troyard,

I am finally able to send you a letter! I am very pleased with myself. I deeply apologize if my handwriting is bad, but I hope you can read it. I am now laying on my hospital's bed, writing this to you. It is very peaceful here at the moment with only myself alone in the room, so I hope you are having a good time too.

My father had visited me earlier this day, and he was very kind to me. He is always busy watching things back home, so he rarely comes here. One of my father's loyal servant is now watching over me. You've seen him before, right? The blond man with sharp blue eyes? I am pretty sure you have his face in your mind already. His name is Cruhteo. He is really strict and always serious, but he is kind.

Cruhteo wouldn't want me to send messages to a person I've just met once, so I'm writing this secretly. I will give it to my personal helper named Eddelrittuo. She is a short little girl with light brown hair. She is very short, so you can find her easily. Or not?

She is very trustworthy, and I told her not to worry about me, so no one will know about this. This is our little secret, okay, Slaine?

Nevertheless, I cannot write anymore longer. It is now 18:21 in the evening, and Cruhteo will be back in nine minutes. I will give this to Eddelrittuo and she will give it to you at the place we've first met. I had told Eddelrittuo to check up on you two times a week, so you can give your replies to her whenever you finishes your message.

I will be waiting for your reply.

 _Love,_

 _Asseylum Vers Allusia._

 **November 30th, 2014**

Dear Asseylum Vers Allusia,

I'm very happy that you wrote me a message! I thought you didn't mean it that day when you said you'd send me one, and because of that, I was very surprised when Eddelrittuo came. I am thanking you from the bottom of my heart.

Your handwriting is pretty! I can read it really well. I am very sorry if my handwriting is bad, since I am not used to writing. How do you spell _defineatly_ anyway?

Also, I am very confused of what to call you. Should I call you Princess? Or just Asseylum? But that'd sound disrespectful, wouldn't it? What would you like me to call you?

I am having a good time, you don't have to worry. Someone was kind enough to give me a piece of bread today, so I am stuffed. I ate it so greedily―I haven't eaten anything since the day I met you, which was two days ago. Though judging from his appearance, I think the one who gave me the piece of bread is also a noble like you. He has this brown hair and he looks old, but not too old to be a pensionary.  
Yes, I've seen Cruhteo before. If I remember correctly, he was with you when you were taking a stroll, am I correct? He looks so scary. That time, he glared at me scarily when you gave me that bowl of vegetable soup. I am still scared of him.

Eddelrittuo is very nice, but she seemed somewhat skeptical of me. Does she think I am up to something? Please tell her that I am not up to anything. I would not harm someone unless it is very, very, very necessary.

I hope you're getting better soon, Asseylum Vers Allusia. I hope that I can meet you again. Just once again.

 _Love,_

 _Slaine Troyard._

 **December 1st, 2014**

Dear Slaine Troyard,

Thank you, Slaine! Your handwriting is very girly. But I am not being offensive, please understand that.

You can just call me Asseylum. Or if you want to call me Princess, that is fine too. As long as it is not a silly nickname, I am fine with anything.

I think you are talking about Saazbaum. He is one of my father's right hand, and he is very nice to me. He came to visit me this evening, and he gave me a basket of pie apple. It was very delicious. I leave out one for you, so that Eddelrittuo can give it to you once I am this with this letter.

How are you holding up, Slaine? I wish you have a great day. It started snowing really badly this morning, so I can only hope that you are not buried under the snow. I will give you a pair of gloves and a scarf so you can keep yourself warm.

Eddelrittuo is just very protective of me, you don't have to worry about anything. I just told her about it, and she made sure not to be so skeptical.

Anyway, this is all I can write today. Also, it is written _definitely._

 _Love,_

 _Asseylum Vers Allusia._

 **December 7th, 2014**

Dear Asseylum Vers Allusia,

I take no offence from that. I will take that as a compliment, thank you very much.

That was not sarcastic, you don't need to worry!

Also, I deeply apologize for not responding to your letter for a week. I am not allowing myself to tell you the reason, but I still deeply apologize. Are you angry?

I also thank you from the bottom of my heart for the scarf and gloves you gave me a week ago. I was so happy that I almost cried. Eddelrittuo had gave me a weird look, but she comforted me anyway. She is a very kind kid.

Was his name Saazbaum? He came again to give me a cup of noodle. He is very kind. He said I reminded him of someone. I wonder who?

I am fine and warm, thanks to the gloves and scarf you gave me. Yes, I agree, the snow is really pouring down hard. My feet are numb because of too much walking. But you don't need to worry! I can just use the gloves you gave me on my feet, that'd keep me warm enough.

Then I will call you Princess, is that alright? I feel disrespectful whenever I call you only by your name, so i decide I stick with Princess.

How are you Princess? Your illness isn't relapsing, right? I hope not. I hope you are having a great day. I hope you are warm there in the hospital. I hope you're not getting sicker and sicker by the day.

 _Love,_

 _Slaine Troyard._

 **December 10th, 2014**

I am not angry, you needn't to worry, Slaine. I would not get angry at such little things like this.

You are very welcome! I am very pleased that I can help you, Slaine! I am even happy that you are touched by my present. Eddelrittuo said you cried really hard! Or was she just exaggerating, since you said you almost cried?

Nevertheless, I am very touched.

Hmm, I wonder who, too. I don't recall seeing someone who is similar to you. Maybe it's Saazbaum's friend that I don't know.

Aha, is that so? I am very glad that you are fine and warm. I can give you a pair of socks, too, if you want? It's fine if you don't want them, they are optional.

I like it when you call me Princess! Also, have I told you that I am now not writing on my bed? I'm actually on my wheel chair! Cruhteo gave it to me earlier, and he said it was a present from Saazbaum, but he cannot give it to me directly because he has a meeting.

I am now staring outside as I write this. My room faces the backyard, so maybe you can go and see me from the window! I really want to see you. My room is the the one on the very left, third floor.

 _Love,_

 _Asseylum Vers Allusia._

 **December 14th, 2014**

Dear Asseylum Vers Allusia,

I am glad that you aren't angry. And yes, I lied. I did cry really hard, because no one has been that kind toward me for a really long time. I was really touched. Also no, I really don't need any socks. I am fine with this. I am happy.

Is that so? That is a great news, Princess! I will send you this by myself today, I'll throw it through your window. I will ask Eddelrittuo to accompany me, if she does not mind. If she minds, then, it's alright.

I am really happy for you, Princess. I really hope I can see you again.

 _Love,_

 _Slaine Troyard._

 **December 15th, 2014**

Dear Asseylum Vers Allusia,

I did not see you yesterday. Where were you? Were you in bed again? I am very worried. Eddelrittuo did not come since I threw this through your window.

I really want to see you.

 _Love,_

 _Slaine Troyard._

 **December 17th, 2014**

Dear Slaine Troyard,

Cruhteo found your letter. He was not happy by it. He told the soldiers to search for you. Saazbaum is trying his best to console with Cruhteo, but he won't listen.

Slaine, you must hide.

 _Love,_

 _Asseylum Vers Allusia._

 **December 21st, 2014**

Dear Slaine Troyard,

Eddelrittuo cannot find you at your usual spot. Where are you? I am very worried.

 _Love,_

 _Asseylum Vers Allusia._

 **December 22th, 2014**

Dear Slaine Troyard,

Slaine, my chest hurts. My illness is relapsing. I need you.

 _Love,_

 _Asseylum Vers Allusia._

 **December 27th, 2014**

Dear Asseylum Vers Allusia,

I deeply apologize for not sending anything these past few days. Cruhteo really did beat the crap out of me. But it was not your fault, it was mine. I should've thought about the consequences of leaving the letter there. Please do not blame yourself, Princess.

I an very sorry for making you so worried. I am fine now, and Eddelrittuo came. She told me that your illness had relapsed, confirming your letter from six days ago. I apologize that I am not there. She said that you are now resting in your bed. I pray for your recovery, Princess.

Saazbaum came tonight. He gave me a pair of socks.

Also, Merry late Christmas, Princess.

 _Love,_

 _Slaine Troyard._

 **December 28th, 2014**

Dear Slaine Troyard,

I am very, very happy that you finally wrote for me. For some reason, I was poisoned. Food poisoning, the doctor suspects. I have no clue who poisoned me, but that poison had worsen my health, and my illness won't stop relapsing.

I apologize if the paper is dirty with blood. I cannot stop coughing right now, and I'm sorry if my handwriting is unreadable.

I hope that you are fine as always. Saazbaum said that you are keeping the scarf and the gloves, is that true? He'd given you a pair of socks? That's great. That's what you really wanted, right? I'm sorry I wasn't able to give them to you. I am glad that Saazbaum gave them.

Merry late Christmas, too, Slaine.

 _Love,_

 _Asseylum Vers Allusia._

 **December 29th, 2014**

Dear Slaine Troyard,

He was the one who poisoned me. S - a - - - u -. I cannot b - - ieve that he did that - - m -.

Slaine, I th - - k today is - y - - - - day. I am very sorry I - - - n't able to vis- - you. But Slaine, I can tell you one thing.

I - - - - y - -.

 _Lov -,_

 _Asseylum V - - - Allusia._

 **December 30th, 2014**

Dear Asseylum Vers Allusia,

Your letter is full of blood, I cannot read them clearly. What are you trying to say, Princess? You really should just rest. I don't mind if you don't send me letters at all. Please just rest. I am really worried. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose the only person who cares about me.

Who poisoned you, Princess? I swear I will punish them for your sake.

 _Love,_

 _Slaine Troyard._

 **December 31th, 2014**

Dear Asseylum Vers Allusia,

Eddelrittuo did not come this week, so I threw this through your window. What's happening?

 _Love,_

 _Slaine Troyard._

 **January 1st, 2015**

Dear Asseylum Vers Allusia

Are you there? Hello? Is everything alright over there? I am worried.

Also, Happy New Year, my Princess.

 _Love,_

 _Slaine Troyard._

 **January 2nd, 2015**

Dear Asseylum Vers Allusia,

There's this fancy car with a yellow flag on top of it. I think someone just died.

 _Love,_

 _Slaine Troyard._

 **January 2nd, 2015**

Dear Asseylum Vers Allusia,

Eddelrittuo came today. She was crying really hard. I asked her what happened, and I promise you, I will punish Saazbaum.

 _Love,_

 _Slaine Troyard._

 **January 3rd, 2015**

Dear Asseylum Vers Allusia,

I am putting this special against your tombstone. I even decorated this letter. This is my last letter, Princess.

May your soul rests in peace. I love you eternally.

Goodbye.

 _Love,_

 _Slaine Troyard._


End file.
